culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hurt (Roy Hamilton song)
{Infobox single | Name = Hurt | Cover = | Artist = Roy Hamilton | from Album = | B-side = | Released = 1954 | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = R&B | Length = | Label = Epic 9086 | Writer = Jimmie Crane Al Jacobs | Producer = | Last single = "Ebb Tide" (1954) | This single = "Hurt" (1954) | Next single = "Unchained Melody" (1955) }} "Hurt" is a 1954 song by Jimmie Crane and Al Jacobs. "Hurt" was originally performed by Roy Hamilton, whose version peaked at number eight on the R&B Best Seller chart and spent a total of seven weeks on the chart. The song is considered to be the signature hit of Timi Yuro, whose version went to number four on the Billboard pop chart in 1961. Juice Newton's 1985 version scored number one on Billboard's Country chart. Cover versions *In 1961, Timi Yuro's version of "Hurt" reached No. 4 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, while reaching No. 2 on Billboard s Easy Listening chartTimi Yuro - Chart History - Adult Contemporary, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 and No. 22 on the R&B chart.Hurt - By: Timi Yuro, MusicVF.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 *In 1964, Little Anthony and the Imperials recorded a version on their album,"Goin' Out Of My Head". This version was a chart hit, reaching #51 on the Billboard Hot 100, 2 years later (1966).Little Anthony & the Imperials - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 *In 1964, Alain Barriere - Ma Vie (Hurt). *In 1967, Dalida - A qui? (Hurt). *In 1967, the Italian singer Fausto Leali had a personal triumph with a local version entitled "A chi" ("To whom"): it was the top record of the year in Italy. *In 1973, Bobby Vinton released a version of "Hurt". Vinton's version reached No. 1 in Flemish Belgium,Bobby Vinton - Hurt, Ultratop. Accessed October 25, 2015 while reaching No. 3 in the Netherlands,Bobby Vinton - Hurt, Dutch Charts. Retrieved October 25, 2015 and No. 40 on Billboard s Easy Listening chart.Bobby Vinton - Chart History - Adult Contemporary, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 The song appeared in 1974 on his album With Love. *In 1976, Elvis Presley covered the song. Presley's version reached No. 28 on the Billboard Hot 100,Elvis Presley - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 while reaching No. 7 on Billboard s Easy Listening chart,Elvis Presley - Chart History - Adult Contemporary, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 No. 6 on Billboard s Hot Country Singles chart,Hurt - By: Elvis Presley, MusicVF.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 and No. 37 on the UK Singles Chart.Elvis Presley - Full Official Chart History, Official Charts Company. Accessed October 25, 2015 He sang the song on stage 159 times, usually performing it with a reprise. In three of these instances, in Birmingham AL, Pittsburg, PA and in Chicago IL, ending it by going to the floor intentionally while simultaneaulsy delivering a seven second uninterruptred note, the only singer in history to attempt, let alone succeed at, such extraodinary vocal and physical gymnastics. *In 1976, The Manhattans also covered the song in their album The Manhattans. Their version reached No. 10 on Billboard s R&B chart, and No. 4 on the UK Singles Chart.Hurt - By: The Manhattans, MusicVF.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 *In 1981, Carly Simon covered the song on her Torch album and it was released as the only single. *In 1986, Juice Newton had her third number-one country hit with her version of "Hurt." Newton's is the only version of "Hurt" to become a #1 hit in the United States. *In 2003 Italian singer Francesco De Gregori sings "A chi", cover of "Hurt" on the CD "Mix" *In 2015 Patrizio Buanne covered the song in an Italian/English version entitled A Chi (Hurt) for his album Viva la Dolce Vita. References Category:1954 singles Category:1961 singles Category:1973 singles Category:1975 singles Category:1976 singles Category:1985 singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Little Anthony and the Imperials songs Category:Bobby Vinton songs Category:Elvis Presley songs Category:The Manhattans songs Category:Carly Simon songs Category:Juice Newton songs Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:RCA Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Richard Landis Category:Songs written by Jimmie Crane Category:Songs written by Al Jacobs Category:1954 songs